Snow, rain, and other debris can enter into the sleeves of coats or jackets, even when an individual is wearing gloves. The present invention features a shirt system with gloves extending from the sleeves. The gloves can be removed from the user's hands and, while remaining attached to the sleeves, can be secured in a pocket. The shirt system can be worn underneath a coat or jacket and/or another pair of gloves. The system provides a barrier so as to help prevent the leaking of snow, water, or other debris into the sleeve.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.